


Home Is Where The Heart Is, 707

by synesthesiac



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 gets a happy ending, F/M, Fluff, and a spicy, at last lol, how 2 tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synesthesiac/pseuds/synesthesiac
Summary: Three spots of domesticity, and a moment of passion.





	Home Is Where The Heart Is, 707

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Don't know how I feel about this one? I was really excited to write it, but it went in a different way than I expected, so, at any rate, here it is? It's been a while since I wrote anything for 707, and I missed him a lot! I loved giving him some bright moments of happiness, and I hope you enjoy reading it!

**Sleepy Sunday**

 

Sundays were his favorites, no doubt about it. They both used them for pajama days and candle lit nights, which meant every Sunday he got to wake up like this.

 

His warm, sleepy angel cradled in his arms and clutching his shirt, sighing softly about some happy dream. 

 

_ Cute. _

 

He held still for a moment, making sure he hadn’t woken her up by waking up himself, and breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw that she was sound asleep. His favorite part of the morning was seeing her like this, swathed in morning sunlight, lips pink and parted, eyelashes fluttering like butterflies, and her hair in a wild thundercloud on the pillows.

 

Soon enough, those fluttering eyelashes fluttered open, and he pressed his lips to hers. He felt her mouth open in gasp of surprise, and used his opportunity to deepen the kiss, while she hummed in pleasure. Eventually they broke apart for air, mouths very kissed and eyes alight.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” she asked him, pressing her forehead against him and tangling her legs with his.

 

“Being you,” he told her, nuzzling into her neck and leaving slow, sloppy kisses all the way down to her collarbone.

 

“Is that so? Well, it was better than any alarm clock, I’ll give you that.”

 

“Mmm.”

 

“Saeyoung.”

 

“Yes?” he says, drawing out the word and looking up at her innocently, silently pleading with her.

 

“Saeyoung, you know we have to get up and eat breakfast.”

 

“Just for a little while longer? I’ll make you your favorite pancakes?”

 

She giggled, completely won over.

 

“Okay. A few more minutes.”

 

He made a noise of affirmation, before continuing his ministrations, clearly pleased himself.

 

Her skin was still sleepily warm, her body soft and pliable, and she moved pleasantly along with his kisses, before snuggling up to him, curling up into the curves of his body.

 

_ “Yes,” _ he thought, as she breathed softly into the arch of his neck,  _ “Sundays are definitely my favorite.” _

  
  
  


**Spaghetti Face**

 

It had been a long day. Sure, he was on his way to quitting the agency, which would relieve a tremendous amount of stress, but he still had several things to wrap up first, he couldn’t just bolt. No, that would put everyone in danger, it was better for him to clean everything up before he left. Still, the fact that he needed to do it didn’t make it any less tedious or exhausting, so he was weary and achy after spending the entire day locked up in his office.

 

But it was almost supper time, and she would be waiting for him. He was putting so much effort into protecting her, he knew, but he also realized that that fact didn’t make it any easier for her. So, he pushed out of his desk chair, and headed to the kitchen, where she was almost definitely cooking up a storm.

  
  


He padded down the hallway, spotting her through the kitchen doorway, dancing and swaying along to some imaginary tune. Inviting smells wafted from the stove, along with the gentle sound of sauce bubbling made for a heavenly scene, aglow with the golden kitchen lamp.

 

Oblivious to his presence, she swayed on, fingers snapping and feet shuffling.

 

Seven’s mischief mode activated, he slowly crept up to where she was dancing, raising up his hands and preparing for a tickle attack. Once he was close enough, his hands suddenly darted to her sides, running his hands up and down them, drawing a surprised shriek out of his wife.

 

“S-Saeyoung! You- ha, ha, made me-  _ ha _ drop the spoon!”

  
  


“No mercy,” he told her, grinning wickedly as he continued the assault.

  
  


“Saeyoung! Ha, haha, ha, stop!”

 

“Okay, okay, I relent.” He put his hands up in mock surrender, but before he could say anything else, she spun around and shoved the spoon smothered in tomato sauce right into his gaping mouth, coloring his cheeks bright red with sauce and pasta.

**Starstruck**

 

Her eyes were alight with joy, taking in the sky above her. “Saeyoung, it’s  _ magic. _ ”

 

He couldn’t help but be swept up in her wonder, nodding along, staring open-mouthed at the meteor shower above them.

 

He’d seen it on the news, that there was going to be a meteor shower that night, so he’d had an excellent date idea: bring her up for a meteor shower picnic, ooh and ahh over the wonder of the universe, and they’d dance and kiss a little under the stars.

 

He just…..had underestimated how starstruck he would be, both by the night sky, and by her.

 

She was staring, her eyes red and brimming with tears, mouth agape.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen something so beautiful,” she whispered in awe, eyes still trained on the cosmic objects plummeting into the atmosphere.

 

“I have.”

 

“Really?” she turns to him in surprise, voice still thick with emotion, “What?”

 

“You.”

 

She flushes a velvet shade of scarlet, averting her eyes, mumbling something under her breath, while he grasps her hands and stands her up.

 

“Wanna dance with me, angel?”

 

She giggles and nods, folding into his arms, and beginning to sway along with him, humming a silly tune to keep the time.

 

They whirl on the grass like that for hours, feet wet with dew, and a cosmic chandelier above them, the couple setting the meteor ballroom aglow.

  
  
  


**Envious**

 

He wasn’t jealous, he told himself. He was just...just, okay, maybe he was a little jealous.

 

Sure, the RFA party was where she got her very well deserved spotlight, but it certainly wasn’t a free opportunity for random guests to flirt with her and make attempts to charm her out of his arms.

 

She’d assured him many times that she loved him, and only him, but a sneaky part of his brain always remained paranoid that he wasn’t good enough for her, that she would inevitably find someone better than him.

 

And that traitorous little voice had never been stronger than it was right now, whispering horrific scenarios in his head of his darling angel leaving him. He couldn’t stand it! She was his girl, his angel, and these creeps were trying to steal her away.

 

But he couldn’t just rip her out of the party; she’d worked so hard for this. So he’d just have to wait until they got home.

 

\--------------

 

They had just gotten through the doorway when the dam he’d been carefully tending to broke loose, letting a wave of emotion flow through, and trapping them both in a searing kiss.

 

That one kiss turned into many; feather light kisses and small little love nips were left in his wake as he trailed down her collarbone, slowly claiming back the bits of her that the others had stolen away. No sooner had he gotten to her chest however, when she protested.

 

“Saeyoung, Saeyoung, what on earth has gotten into you?”

 

He merely growled against her in response, a noise that sent a shockwave of heat between her legs, but nevertheless, she persisted.

 

“Saeyoung,”

 

He looked up at her with burning eyes full of passion, lust, and adoration, before mumbling a response to her.

 

“Other boys at the party, touching you, flirting with you, my girl-”

 

He was panting now, desperate.

 

“Saeyoung, I love you. You don’t have to worry about that sort of thing, my heart was yours and yours alone a long time ago.”

 

“I know. Just like to remind you.”

 

And remind her he did, pleasured sounds lasting long into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I hope you liked it, and I hope to talk to you in the comments!


End file.
